Bandits (Skyrim)
Bandits are one of the most common enemies encountered across Skyrim. They wield a wide variety of weapons, ranging from bows, one-handed and two-handed melee weapons, and on rare occasions spells. Their apparel varies from light to heavy armor, and always consists of a cuirass and boots (or fur shoes), and may include gauntlets, a helmet, or a shield as well. Although most bandits are Nords, Orcish bandits and other races are also common. Bandits almost always appear in groups, and often inhabit forts and caves. Bandit groups often set up regular patrols to guard entrances and other key areas, sometimes numbering near a dozen at well-fortified locations. They can also be encountered traveling along the roads, but it is not as common. Their Solstheim counterparts are the Reavers, who are always Dunmer. Subtypes One-Handed Tank Two-Handed Archer Chief Wizard Bandit corpses Notable bandits Locations *Bleak Falls Barrow *Cragslane Cavern *Knifepoint Ridge *Fort Greymoor *Fort Dunstad *Fort Hraggstad *Halted Stream Camp *Helgen *Mistwatch *Redoran's Retreat *Robber's Gorge *Silent Moons Camp *Swindler's Den *Valtheim Towers *White River Watch *Uttering Hills Cave *Frostmere Crypt *Bilegulch Mine *Ravenscar Hollow *Faldar's Tooth *Lost Knife Cave, Lost Knife Hideout *Wreck of the Winter War *Wreck of The Pride of Tel Vos *Embershard Mine *Irkngthand *Mzinchaleft *Raldbthar *Riverwood Folly *Randomly found on roads throughout Skyrim. *Near Winterhold on the glaciers. Conversations ;Bleak Falls Barrow Bandit: "So we're just supposed to sit here while Arvel runs off with that golden claw?" Bandit 2: "That dark elf wants to go on ahead, let him. Better than us risking our necks." Bandit: "What if Arvel doesn't come back? I want my share from that claw!" 'Bandit 2: "Just shut it and keep an eye out for trouble." ;Swindler's Den, In My Time of Need Bandit: "I'm not sure I like these Alik'r warriors hiding out here. They seem like trouble." Bandit Thug: "Keep it to yourself. They're not paying us to talk. They'll be gone as soon as they've found whoever they're looking for. And we'll have all the more coin." ;White River Watch Bandit: "So, you in?" Bandit 2: "...Yeah. We can't have that rheumpy-eyed fool as our watchman, even if he is Hajvarr's uncle. Time we dealt with both of them." Bandit: "We strike tonight, at dusk. Be ready." Bandit: "You think it'll work?" Bandit 2: "'Course not. Dogs I could train. But a half-starved wolf? Not a chance." Bandit: "Right. Lucky if it doesn't rip our throats out." ;Embershard Mine Bandit: "Aren't you worried someone will wander in here? The entrance isn't exactly hidden, you know." Bandit 2: "This again? I told you we have someone standing guard out there. And, don't forget the rock trap we rigged up. So, stop your worrying and get some rest. Your shift is coming up and I don't want you dozing off again like last time." Bandit: "I knew I heard something. What's this bridge doing down?" Bandit 2: "I thought we had a guard posted outside." Bandit: "We did! Keep your eyes peeled. I don't think we're alone. You check the entrance. I'm going to look over here." ;Lost Knife Cave Bandit: "So, you're saying you brought that cat down alone?" Bandit 2: "Why? You don't think I could do it?" Bandit: "Wasn't our last catch a Cave Bear?" Bandit 2: "Yeah, why?" Bandit: "Take down that one with your bare hands too?" Bandit 2: "Troll's blood was he a tough one!" Bandit: "Pfft" Bandit 2: "But, I've got the key to the Sabre Cage! Look!" Bandit: "What's that supposed to prove? Get back on patrol!" Bandit: "Looks like the boss is at it again." Bandit 2: "Why? What's he doing now?" Bandit: "He's on one of his drunk rants again. Except this time he's challenging everyone to a duel over in the hole. We've got him locked in there now, but he's still challenging anyone that looks crooked at him." Bandit 2: "Someone should let that cat lose. That'd shut him up real quick." Bandit: "Don't say that too loud, you don't want it getting back to him." ;Pinewatch Bandit: "I tried to tell him that he wouldn't get past the traps, but he wouldn't listen..." Bandit 2: "It was a stupid plan, and now Rigel is so mad she won't even let us cut him down from there!" Bandit 3: "Aye, and she's added more traps now as well... A moment of silence for our fallen friend..." ;Faldar's Tooth (Skyrim) Bandit: "I'll do you ten gold at three to one on the white one." Bandit 2: "Sounds like easy money to me. You're on." Bandit 3: "Get him! Rip his throat out!" ;Frostmere Crypt Eisa Blackthorn: "Damn it, not now!" Bandit: "There she is!" Bandit 2: "Get her!" Bandit: "But... Eisa? She's smarter than that." Bandit 2: "Ra'jirr was always dragging her into things." Bandit: "But.. stealing the boss's sword? Did he have a death wish?" Bandit 2: "Who knows. The cat was crazy. She was a fool to trust him." Bandit: "What? There's a whole shift down there!" Bandit 2: "Kyr's orders. Nobody goes in or out until he gets back. Or the boss will skin you soon as he's done with Ra'jirr." Bandit: "Gods, what a mess." Bandit: "The boss went down there? Today?" Bandit 2: "Yeah, he's after Ra'jirr- never seen him so angry." Bandit: "I've got a bad feeling about this... something's just felt wrong down here lately. Eerie." Bandit 2: "Now you're sounding as crazy as the cat. Be going on about the Pale Lady next." Bandit: "Something's wrong... Boss' been down there too long." Bandit 2: "Yeah... Let's wait a little longer. Then..." Quotes Character Model Generation mechanics *Bandits are generated with radiant character Base ID or Ref ID, while their base ID can be uncovered in Console Commands by typing help. *The first two number determines their character type (Bandit Rank), the third letter determines character type (D: class, D: design, E: encounter/radiant). *The fourth number determines the variant's race (e.g. 6 is always Bosmer) while the fifth one determines facial variants. e.g. 39D67 will always spawn bosmer female. *While radiant characters' fourth number can be letter as well, this avoids using the same Base ID so the AI will not be bugged. *All bandits models are generated within the same BaseIDs, therefore their facial features are not entirely generated randomly. *With the exception of TreasCorpseBanditWoodElfFemale, her Base ID does not follow this rule, although she can still be generated with radiant characters. Trivia *A small group of bandits can be found in the wilderness, disguised as Imperial Soldiers. They will try to extort a "fine" from the Dragonborn. They can be found in some random encounter locations. If the Dragonborn is a member of the Imperial Legion, they can say "I'm in the Legion, and I know damn well you're not." or if with the Stormcloaks, can deny their "authority." This will turn the bandits hostile. *Bandits may say "Skyrim belongs to the Nords!" even if the Dragonborn is a Nord, and/or if the Bandit that said it is not a Nord. *Bandits may utter generic greetings if the Dragonborn is successfully defeated. *If calmed with a calming spell, they can be talked to, though they will only give out generic responses. Making them neutral this way will make it easier to get close to their pockets to be picked for valuables without having to battle them. *After installing , Skyrim bandit chiefs may start appearing with Nordic Carved Armor and Nordic weapons at higher levels. *After speaking to one of the Orc Strongholds, an Orc bandit can be caught off guard and spoken to before being detected. He can then be asked to grant "Blood Kinship," though he will attack as soon as the dialogue is over, and will not grant entrance to a Stronghold. *If a bandit is fighting Shadowmere, they might refer to the horse as "hero." *Although bandits can be of most of the races in Skyrim, there are no Altmer bandits. *Sometimes one can encounter mage bandits. While most of the time they are Argonian or Dunmer, they can be of any race with the exceptions of Orc, Bosmer, and Khajiit. *If the Dragonborn is a Khajiit, Khajiit bandits will still comment on how the Dragonborn will "make a fine rug", and call them a "cat." *Although there are male bandits from these races, there are no female Orc, Khajiit, or Argonian bandits. *While the other voice actors say the line ("..Kill him... he talks that way to me again..."), the voice provider for the male Imperials sings that quote. *While most Bandit Chiefs are Nords, they can also be Orcs, Redguards, and Imperials, though they are never any other races that appear as that type of bandit (i.e., no Bosmer Bandit Chief). This is due to the fact only melee type bandits have the Bandit Chief actors. *The only difference between a Berserker and a normal Two-Handing bandit, is their fighting styles. Berserkers tend to attack more aggressively. *Only male Chiefs will use Two-Handed weapons. Bugs *Bandits may sometimes say things like "Hey, watch it!" or "What is it?" when the Dragonborn is killed, or say speak of leaving trash around. *If the Dragonborn is killed while they are a werewolf, the bandits will comment on them being naked. *In rare instances, bandits may respond with neutrality, even when approached. However, they will not engage in dialogue, and will become hostile if spoken to too many times. * Bandits can send hired thugs after the Dragonborn, even if they are dead. * A bandit may give the Dragonborn a letter of inheritance. Appearances * * * * * de:Banditen (Skyrim) es:Bandidos (Skyrim) fr:Bandit pl:Bandyta (Skyrim) ru:Бандит (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Bandits